Too Much Love Will Kill You
by BCBoo
Summary: A group of song fics. Lance regrets moving on tries to move back. kinda Lancitty. Lance's pov. PT 3 added! Pietro's pov! please R 'n' R
1. Too Much Love Will Kill You

(I don't own Lance, Kitty, Scott or Kurt, or the Queen song)

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_

_Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_

_I'm far away from home_

_And I've been facing this alone_

_For much too long_

_I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me_

_About growing up and what a struggle it would be_

_In me tangled state of mind_

_I've been looking back to find_

_Where I went wrong_

It's been 2 years since you saw me. I see you everyday. I see you in my dreams, I see you holding me, I see you kissing me. But I know it's not real.

I'm the one who left. I'm the idiot who broke your heart. The day I took my anger too far. The day I finally gave that loser what he'd been asking for. I almost killed him. It almost killed me to see the look in your eyes. Your heart break when your saw what a monster I can be. You were 21. You didn't deserve what I gave you. You didn't deserve the hurt.

_Too much love will kill you_

_If you can't make up your mind_

_Torn between the lover_

_And the love you leave behind_

_You're headed for disaster_

_'cos you never read the signs_

_Too much love will kill you_

_Every time_

I found someone else. I thought I loved her. Until one day she went through my stuff, **my** stuff, without asking. She saw your picture. You, smiling, smiling at me. I saw the photo in the bin when I got home that evening. I saw your beautiful face hidden behind a mouldy banana stain. I flipped. I struck out at my new love. She has a black eye. She has a scar on her chin. She has her bags packed. She has left me.

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_

_And it seems like there's no way out of this for me_

_I used to bring you sunshine_

Now all I ever do is bring you down 

_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_

_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_

_No there's no making sense of it_

_Every way I go I'm bound to lose_

I came back. Back to Bayville. Just to see you again. To see if we still have anything. I saw you in the park. You were so happy, until you saw me. Then you frowned. I saw the heart break in your eyes again. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I felt like a love struck movie character. Then I realised I was a love struck mutant...human. 

I know that now is my only chance. I can proclaim my love to you like I should have done two years ago or I can walk away and try to make sense of my pathetic dribble of a life. Just as I try to talk again he turns up.

_Too much love will kill you_

Just as sure as none at all 

_It'll drain the power that's in you_

_Make you plead and scream and crawl_

_And the pain will make you crazy_

_You're the victim of your crime_

_Too much love will kill you_

_Every time_

Him. The blue  elf. I always knew he loved you. Then I see it. The ring on your wedding finger. The gold band. I froze. I didn't expect this. 

Then you talk. Your voice. The voice I've longed to hear for 2 years. But not like this. I turn away, fighting back the tears, and walk. I walk out of the park. 

I vaguely know that you are following me, talking to me, questioning me. I vaguely know that a tree was rumbled from the ground with my powers. I vaguely know I have a headache. I vaguely remember that I hadn't used my powers for over a year and a half. I vaguely realise I've come to a road. I didn't hear the car. I did hear your scream.

_Too much love will kill you_

_It'll make your life a lie_

Yes, too much love will kill you 

_And you won't understand why_

_You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul_

_But here it comes again_

_Too much love will kill you_

_In the end..._

_In the end._


	2. These Are The Days Of Our Lives

(I love Kurt! Don't flame me for the things I say here. I really love the fuzzy blue elf; I'm just a big fan of Lance and Kitty. I don't own the characters or the song.)

_Sometimes I get to feelin'_

_I was back in the old days - long ago_

_When we were kids, when we were young_

_Things seemed so perfect - you know?_

I remember what it was like. You and me, in love. We were on opposite sides. Me in the X-Men and you in the Brotherhood. But we didn't care. We were like Romeo and Juliet. We were perfect together. I never stopped believing that.

_The days were endless, we were crazy - we were young_

_The sun was always shinin' - we just lived for fun_

My 21st birthday came round. You were 22. Even after everything we had been through we were still together, mostly in secret. 

You took me to a restaurant, a really fancy restaurant. I knew you couldn't afford it but you did it anyway. Then at the end of a perfect evening you got down on one knee and proposed. You had spent all your savings on a beautiful diamond ring. That was the happiest day of my life. I knew then that it would be you I loved for the rest of eternity.

Then three months later you ruined everything. We were about to announce our engagement before Scott spoke. I could see the fight coming but I couldn't stop it. You broke my heart. I saw you for the monster you could be but I wouldn't believe it.

_Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know_

_The rest of my life's been - just a show_

You left. That night, while I was with the X-Men at the hospital, waiting to see if Scott would live through the night. He did. We didn't. 

I went to your home and found the note. You felt as if you'd let me down and couldn't face me again. I was so angry. I wanted to scream at you. I wanted to hit you. I hit Todd instead. I regret that so much. 

I told myself I didn't love you. I told everyone I didn't love you. I almost believed it. But you were always there, at the back of my mind trying to push forwards.

I moved on. I moved on with Kurt. We got married. I love him. I love you more.

_Those were the days of our lives_

_The bad things in life were so few_

_Those days are all gone now but one thing is true_

_When I look and I find I still love you_

You and me had good times. The best times I ever had. I've had wonderful times with Kurt, but compared to you…I shouldn't compare Kurt to you. It's not fair on Kurt.

I look at you lying there. Dead. Why didn't you hear that car? Did seeing me married hurt you so much that you were willing to walk out in front of a car? Didn't you move on?

_You can't turn back the clock, you can't turn back the tide_

_Ain't that a shame?_

_I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride_

_When life was just a game_

I wish you'd never thrown that first punch. If you hadn't we could be married now. I could be Mrs Alvers, not Mrs Wagner…I can't believe I said that. I love Kurt, I'm happy to be his wife. I'm happy to be carrying his child. You didn't notice that did you? We found out last week. 

_No use in sitting and thinkin' on what you did_

_When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids_

_Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know_

_Better sit back and go - with the flow_

We're both ecstatic. I'm going to be a mum. I already have a good idea of what my child will look like. I started thinking about it 3 days ago. I started thinking about our children years ago.

_'Cos these are the days of our lives_

_They've flown in the swiftness of time_

_These days are all gone now but some things remain_

_When I look and I find - no change_

I still have the engagement ring. I keep it with your photo. I hide it from Kurt. I never told anyone we were engaged. Did you? These past two years have gone by so fast for me. Did they for you? 

Realisation hasn't hit yet. I can't except that you're gone for good. I can't except that I'll never see your eyes smiling back at me ever again. 

I love you Lance Alvers. I would have married you. We would have been eternally happy. But instead I'm married to Kurt. I love him, but not in the same way.

_Those were the days of our lives yeah_

_The bad things in life were so few_

_Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true_

_When I look and I find, I still love you_

_I still love you_


	3. Pietro's pov

(I don't own anyone or the song)

_Is this the real life-_

_Is this just fantasy-_

_Caught in a landslide-_

_No escape from reality-_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see-_

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy- 

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_A little high, little low,_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,_

_To me_

Did you really think it would do you any good? Running off like that? If you really loved her you would have stayed. 

What am I saying? Of course you loved her. Everyone who knew you knew that. We could see it in your eyes every time she was mentioned. And she loved you. That was clear. But did you ever think that someone else might love you? 

Did anyone ever notice that I was never 'with' someone? Yes I flirted with four girls at a time but it never meant anything. I was in denial. Denial about what I was. What I couldn't tell you or anyone about. What would make me part of an even smaller minority group.

I, Pietro Maximoff, am gay. No one knows. I've been out with girls but that was just a private contest. Didn't anyone notice that Evan fancied every girl I dated?

No one loves me. It sounds pathetic but its true. My father doesn't have a caring bone in his body and my sister hates my guts. It hurts, knowing your own family feels like that, so I cover it up. I act cocky, I act arrogant. It works doesn't it? I bet you never knew I was just a fragile boy who wanted a hug.

Just because no one loves me doesn't mean I don't love anybody. I have only ever loved one person. One man. One man who would laugh at the thought of Quicksilver caring for anyone except himself. I love you Lance, I always have, but from afar. 

They say if you love someone you want to see them happy. They're right. I never purposely stood in the way of you and Kitty because I knew you could never love me. I always knew this but you confirmed it two years ago. It was Kitty's birthday, you were smiling all day. You were going to ask her to marry you. My heart broke that day. I had held onto a small glimmer of hope that one day you would look at me and see me. Not my façade, but me. Then you left. You ran away from your problems. You'll never know the impact your leaving had on me. 

I tried to move on, but unlike Kitty I didn't have someone to fall back on. I only ever wanted you. I threw myself into my father's plans. I started going home less and less. I haven't been home for a year and a half. I've travelled the world. Watched it zoom past me on my way to nowhere. 

Did you see me on the news? I was there, next to my unloving father, trying to make the world a better place for mutants on his own terms. I went along with him. I didn't believe in all the things he wanted but I went along with it. I suppose I thought it would make him love me. It didn't. Magneto became too egocentric. I had to leave. Now I have to hide. I'm a wanted criminal. I've never felt so alone.

Here I am. On the run from the law, standing in front of your tomb. Talking to it as if you're listening. I know your not. Even if I believed in life after death or ghosts I know you wouldn't waste your time on me. You'd be following your precious Kitty. I sound bitter. I'm sorry. But you don't know how much it pained me to see her getting your love, not me.

_Too late,my time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine-_

_Body's aching all the time,_

_Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-_

_(Any way the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-_

I can hear the cops. I've stayed here to long. It's time for me to run again. It may be my gift but I don't want to run. You got head aches from your powers. I'm getting life aches. As I run everyone's lives carry on around me. I envy them. I envy the way they can walk around with their loved ones. I never got that chance. Born into a world that hates me. Into a family that hates me. Never having a real friend. And then loving someone who hates me. I know you hated me. Maybe not all the time but for most of it you did. 

Life isn't fair. But I don't have the courage to give it up. I don't have the courage to stand here and let the cops get me. I would get a death sentence. It could all be over. But instead I'm going to run. I'm going to keep running until I outrun life itself. I died the day you left Lance. Now I'm just a shell, a shell of the person I used to be. Running, running forever. Empty.

_Nothing really matters,_

_Anyone can see,_

_Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,_

_Any way the wind blows...._


End file.
